Blue Bubbles
by Lbug84
Summary: Katniss hates the new operating system... Short Modern AU romance written for PiP


**Here's some fluff that's rated T to help me get back into the swing of writing. It's short and sweet. Hope you like it.**

**-Lbug**

**Blue Bubbles**

Katniss hates the new operating system.

Hates it.

She sighs in frustration as her thumb swipes over the screen of her iPhone, searching through the settings. Her eyes flicker to the top right corner, where the damn thing is already down to 29%. Since the update, the phone won't hold a charge.

She can't find maps. She doesn't understand that weird new drop down menu. But worst of all, she can't figure out how to change her text settings. Accompanied by a musical chime that she _didn't_ choose, a new blue notification bubble lines the top of the screen.

_P.M. 8:28 p.m._

_Is chapter 11 on the exam too?_

It's from _him_, of course. Peeta. He's always the most active on the iMessage group chat from hell she's stuck in. He's taking this class way too seriously. But that's Peeta. He gives 100%, even in a silly Psych 101 class. She supposes that's admirable in a way. After all, Panem U graduates are nothing, if not well-rounded. Katniss grimaces at the screen anyway. Why can't you unsubscribe from these things? She tugs at the end of her braid while she mulls over whether to respond.

_F.O. 8:32 p.m._

_Just chapters 7-10_

Know-it-all Finnick Odair to the rescue. No surprise there. She exits the group chat and goes back to her settings, ignoring the exchange of happy blue bubbles at the top of the screen.

_P.M. 8:34 p.m._

_Do you know if Abernathy said there are going to be essays or short answers?_

_F.O. 8.35 p.m._

_Both_

The conversation doesn't concern her. Not yet, anyway.

_P.M. 8:43 p.m._

_Got it. Thanks, dude_

_F.O. 8:45 p.m._

_See you in the morning_

Good. It's over. For now. Until Johanna links them to another animal rights article, Glimmer sends another bathroom selfie, or Gloss decides to inform everyone of what he's eating for dinner. That's the worst part about group texts - they get off topic too easily. Katniss isn't surprised when she sees another message arrive. But this one catches her attention.

_P.M. 8:45 p.m._

_I'll be there early tomorrow if anyone wants to study_

Katniss snorts... Because that last message _was_ for her. Like all of her correspondence with Peeta, it's through the group chat. She wonders why he hasn't worked up the balls to just text her directly. You'd think he would, since it always ends up being just the two of them.

And after what happened last time.

_Hidden in the furthermost corner of the library, Katniss and Peeta leaned in, both scanning her open textbook for information. _

_She could feel the warmth of his body and the hard planes of his muscles as he pressed his shoulder against hers, forcing her gaze away from the book and to his face. His expression was stern as he concentrated on the text. His blue eyes shone brightly as they quickly moved back and forth across the pages. She knew it sounded corny, but she could swear his golden eyelashes twinkled under the harsh fluorescent lighting._

_"I hope the hierarchy of needs isn't going to be on the exam," he mused with a soft smile._

_Katniss shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her braid had come loose. "It probably will be, but not too detailed. It__'__s only Psych 101, after all."_

_"Good. I'm not sure I can remember all this." Peeta licked his lips and turned the page, brushing their fingers together in the process. "Should we go over the other theorists again?"_

_But Katniss didn't answer. She didn't even hear the whole question, because her gaze was stuck on his lips. His perfectly pink, plump, inviting lips._

_"Katniss?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Peeta turned in time to catch her staring. But instead of looking away, Katniss froze. The intensity of his gaze held her in place._

_She licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, ever so slightly. It was all the invitation he needed. A moment later, his hand found the back of her neck, and his lips were pressed against hers. They moved together quietly and quickly, the tension of their interaction finally boiling over after months in the same lecture. Every stolen glance, every shy smile all seemed to lead to this. She whimpered as he gently bit her bottom lip, and her hands jerked up to pull him closer. But she accidentally knocked over the textbook, which fell on the floor, and the clatter forced them apart._

_Katniss turned away. Peeta sighed heavily as he retrieved her book and set it back on the table. "I'm sorry," he said quietly._

_Katniss furrowed her brow, but didn't meet his eyes. "What for?"_

_"That was, um... forward of me."_

_"Oh." She sighed in relief. "It's okay." If she was honest with herself, she liked his confidence. It's not every man who picked up on the subtle signals she sends out. Most guys seemed too intimidated by her scowl to actually make a move __– __but apparently, Peeta wasn__'__t. Her lips began to curl into a smile, but Peeta's words yanked the air out of her lungs._

_"I... I think we should go over the Maslow notes again."_

_"Sure."_

And that's how they left it. No talk, no invite for coffee. No communication whatsoever... except through this goddamned group text.

The happy little blue bubbles that signal his messages mock her, every single time. With the old operating system, she at least knew how to color code her texts by sender. That's the feature she's currently looking for, but she's not even sure if this update would allow it.

No one responds to Peeta's last message. Not that she expects anyone to. Getting to an 8 a.m. class on time is a feat in itself for her classmates. She and Peeta are the only ones stupid enough to get there even earlier. And she's only there early because she knows that he is.

"Stupid phone," she mutters to herself.

She's about to give up. Toss the phone to the side and try not to think about that perfect kiss. But a new blue text bubble appears... and this time, it's not sent to everyone.

_Peeta Mellark 8:53 p.m._

_How do you take your coffee?_

Thank you to mockingjayflyingfree for beta'ing and jennagill for prereading!


End file.
